This disclosure is directed to exemplary embodiments of systems, methods, techniques, processes, products and product components that can facilitate users making improved absorbance or fluorescence measurements in the field of spectroscopy with reduced (minimal) sample waste, and increased throughput, particularly in the study of biological sciences, with an objective, among others, of providing a unique, efficient solution to accurate absorbance/fluorescence measurements of liquid samples, and a reduction in equipment maintenance requirements.